


Banished from the Bed

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: On a cold night, Dunya tries to get warm. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Banished from the Bed

On cold nights like these, Dunya was glad to be able to sleep under a mound of blankets. She snuggled deeper into them, pulling them tighter around herself. There was a sigh from the other side of the bed.

“Give me some blankets,” said Alessa, tugging on them.

“No,” said Dunya, not moving.

“Dunya, please, I’m freezing,” said Alessa, tugging harder. One of the blankets finally came off, and Alessa pulled it around herself, leaving one of Dunya’s feet exposed to the cold night air.

“Hey,” said Dunya, frowning, and pulled it back. A mini tug-of-war ensued, resulting in Alessa winning because Dunya still had barely any physical strength. Dunya glowered at her, red eyes glowing in the dark room.

“Mine now,” said Alessa, getting comfortable.

“That’s it, I’m banishing you from this bed,” said Dunya. “Get out.”

“What? You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” said Alessa, sitting up in bed.

“Nope. I have decided,” said Dunya, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You can sleep on the floor.”

“Ugh, fine,” said Alessa, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. “But only because you deserve the best things.”

“Damn right I do,” said Dunya.

Alessa curled up on the ground with her pillow and blanket, and Dunya snuggled deeper underneath the covers. But something wasn’t quite right. Dunya tossed and turned, but she just couldn’t get comfortable. Something was missing. Something…

Dunya sat up, her already-messy hair having reached new levels of messiness from her tossing and turning.

“Alessa,” said Dunya, then paused. “Lea.”

“What?” asked Alessa from the floor. Dunya hardly ever called her by her nickname. She must really want something. Dunya got out of bed and walked over to her, looking down at her girlfriend on the floor.

“I may have been a little hasty in my banishment,” said Dunya. “Can you come back to bed with me?”

“Why?” asked Alessa, opening her eyes and seeing Dunya’s feet right in front of her face. She’d painted her toenails bright red that afternoon, and Alessa could see some tiny imperfections from here.

“Because… the bed is cold without you,” said Dunya.

“I thought it was cold with me taking all the blankets,” said Alessa.

“Please,” said Dunya. Alessa turned her eyes upwards, and found that Dunya did look unusually sheepish. And that she was shivering.

“Alright then,” said Alessa, getting up. Dunya grinned and hugged her. “But only if you promise not to steal the blankets.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” said Dunya.

They climbed back into bed after Alessa tucked the blankets back in properly, and Dunya snuggled close to her girlfriend. She was very warm, which Alessa very much enjoyed.

“Why didn’t we do this to start with?” Alessa murmured.

“Because we are… what is it you say again?” asked Dunya.

“Stupid sometimes,” said Alessa.

“Yes,” said Dunya. “But only sometimes. And never in public.” Alessa grinned and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Sleep now,” said Alessa. “I’m tired.”

“And I am warm,” said Dunya. Alessa smiled, knowing what this meant.

“I love you too,” said Alessa.


End file.
